


Times of my life

by smaragdbird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Draco moved on and one he didn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Times of my life

1\. Pansy Parkinson  
He wouldn't call her his school sweetheart because while he had quite liked her his feelings for her had never run really deep. Halfway through his sixth year he had been too occupied with his quest and their relationship had come to nothing.

 

 

2\. Blaise Zabini  
His seventh year had been hell; there were no other words for it. Draco had more than once considered using a potion or spell to make himself forget but he never did.

  
Sex with Blaise had been one of the few good things happening in that year and while Draco knew that Blaise had taken advantage of his situation back then he had still savoured it.

 

 

3\. Theo Nott  
The first years after the war had been a lot easier in most ways and a lot harder in a few others.

  
Struggling with the loss of his family's good name and reputation Draco hadn't known where to turn. Healer's school had been a compromise since they didn't employ Death Eaters in the Ministry, not even for Research and Draco refused to follow his father anymore.

  
His relationship with Theo was more friends with benefits than an actual relationship and it ended when Theo found someone else.

  
Maybe, Draco wondered, he was incapable of having a 'normal' relationship.

 

 

4\. Ginny Weasley  
A bar, a beautiful woman angry with the man she temporarily broke up with and lots of drinks.

  
It was a one-night-stand but at least it was a one-night-stand with Saint Potter's future wife. Something to rub into his face if nothing else.

 

 

5\. Oliver Wood  
After he finished Healer School Draco found a job as a medic for Puddlemere United. Oliver Wood of all people was decent to him, invited him along with the rest of the team after work and was the first person to smile at him since Theo had left.

  
When Draco pushed him against a lamp-post one night when they walked home and kissed him because he felt literally starved for affection and human touch Oliver kissed him back.

  
Oliver insisted that they kept quiet. Kept it a secret to the team, to their friends and families.

  
As long as he had Oliver Draco was fine with it for years and years. He wasn't alone that was all that mattered.

 

 

1\. Charlie Weasley  
He and Oliver ended in an ugly, hurtful fight. The good thing that came out of it was that Draco finally saw reality and quit his job. He would come nowhere as long as he stayed in Britain.

  
The dragon reservation in Rumania wasn't his first choice, that would have been Chile, but it was better than staying.

  
Charlie flirted and baited and bantered with him from day one. Draco wasn't used to that, not since he had been 16 and reacted defensively to Charlie's advantages. Just to prove that he was a stubborn bastard Charlie didn't give up and the rest of the reservation's inhabitants thought for some reason that he and Charlie would make the perfect match.

  
'I know that you're scared.' Charlie had cornered him after dinner while doing the dishes: 'And I know that someone hurt you, maybe even more than once. I'm asking for a chance, not for the rest of your life.'

  
'What if I wanted you to ask for the rest of my life?' Draco asked, not looking at Charlie.

  
'Well, we're already living together and I know nearly all of your sloppy and annoying habits.' Charlie's voice was light and easy, just like his grin: 'I suppose I can wait for the sex after we got married.'

  
'As if you would do that.' Draco shook his head with a humourless laugh.

  
'Why not?' Charlie sounded genuinely puzzled: 'I like you; I thought I had made that clear by now.'

  
'I'm a Malfoy. You're a Weasley. That will never work.' Draco replied in a convinced tone. Charlie laughed.

  
'Why do you think I'm here? This post is so far away from the real world...every one of us ran away from something. Names don't matter here.'

  
He stepped into Draco's personal space and lowered his voice to a husky whisper: 'And I think as Draco and Charlie we work just fine.'

  
'I'm damaged goods.' This time Draco did look at Charlie but Charlie merely shrugged:

  
'You were a kid on the wrong side in the war that killed my brother. I don't think anyone escaped unscathed.'

  
'I'm-'

  
'-running out of arguments?' Charlie smiled and dropped his hands on Draco's shoulders: 'Good. I want you, without any shame. My family will probably think I'm insane but they thought that since I ran away to Rumania.'

  
'I-'

  
'Can I kiss you? I promise I won't bite, unless you want me to.' He rubbed his thumb over Draco's cheek: 'Come on, you have a whole reservation of people who will skin me alive if I hurt you.'

  
Draco gave him a timid smile and Charlie smiled right back before he kissed Draco softly.

  
'Anyway my mum will be happy that I settle down at all she would have welcomed a Giant with open arms and you're a lot more attractive than a giant.'

  
'You certainly know how to make compliments.'


End file.
